Golf towels are a common item to carry with the golf bag during a round of golf. The towels are generally used to clean the hands of the player, his golf balls, golf clubs or other sports equipment. Many golf towels are carried in pockets or in compartments on the golf cart. In this example the golf towel can be easily misplaced resulting in a search through the pockets and compartments. If the player ends up carrying the towel, it can be easily lost while handing from his pocket.
Many other golf towels may include an eyelet hole in one corner of the towel for connection to a ring or clasp located on the golf cart or the golf bag. In this example, the golf towel must be unthreaded from the ring or unhooked from the clasp in order to use the towel away from the golf cart or bag and also to allow the towel to be cleaned. This can be a time consuming process. If the towel remains hooked to the golf cart or bag, it is inconvenient for the player to walk back to his cart or bag to get to the towel after washing the golf ball or club.